Smiling Turtle
by Pikana
Summary: Squirtle was going to make Meta Knight smile if it was the last thing she did. Though, sometimes, you don't have to try to succeed! SquirtlexMetaKnight? I must be really bored again!


Smiling Turtle

I have not, do not and will probably never own Nintendo and their characters. All rights go to their creators in Japan, I'm just a Pikachu Fangirl.

Okay, so this is for Akane-Sama's deviantart challenge. 1000 word oneshots for any pairing! Yay! I decided to do this pairing because... well... Squirtle needs more love and I was suffering from exam procrastination. XP! It makes you go completely mad.

If you don't like it, don't read it! As simple as that so let's begin!

* * *

One day, after finally being dropped off by her Pokemon Trainer to stay until the next day, Squirtle was getting fed up of Meta Knight's severely limited range of expressions. It may have been seemingly out of the blue but the tiny turtle made her new mission in life to get him to smile more. Taking off the fighter's grey mask would be great too but the tiny turtle new better then to upset the balance of nature.

"Come on, man," she coaxed, poking the the dark blue warrior on the cheek only to get swatted away for her efforts like an annoying fly. "You need to stop frowning all the time. I can see it in your eyes. I mean seriously, you only have, like, three expressions: serious, annoyed and determined."

The puffball glared at her, unimpressed.

Squirtle gave a heavy sigh. She knew she was going about this all backwards. She couldn't just demand to make him smile. She had to work for it; which was why she spent the next few minutes telling her best jokes and riddles, all in the aim of getting Meta Knight to crack the tiniest smile. The Pokemon would know if she succeeded if she saw the slightest upward tilt in the Star Warrior's eyes.

But, alas, no such luck. Meta Knight just ignored the blue creature he was to be babysitting, staring ahead in a long-suffering sort of fashion. To a bystander, it would seem he would just be monitoring Kirby and Charizard playing with each other but to Squirtle, she knew that he was just plain tired of her antics.

"It's as if his face is made of stone or something. Even when I think I saw his mask off, his expression hardly ever changes." That's when Squirtle got an awful/crazy sneaking suspicion.

"Hey," she asked, leaning in closer and inspecting Meta Knight's features curiously. "Do you use Botox?"

Meta Knight treated her to a new, fourth expression; one that the shelled Pokemon had never seen before at the mention of the offending anti-wrinkle injections. But the emotion in his mask tinted eyes was only very slightly different to the way he looked when he was annoyed: with the slightest lowering of his eyes. The Pokemon assumed it was her Pokesitter's angry face, and she apologized quickly for causing offense.

Now most people would give up in trying to make Meta Knight smile. But not little Squirtle; she refused to be defeated, so she turned to her best friend, Ivysaur who was also in Meta Knight's care while Red was on his blind date, for help.

"Some people are just like that," the grass type Pokemon shrugged as she tended to her flower. "Meta Knight doesn't appreciate being forced into doing anything. If you want him to smile, it has to come naturally or else he won't do it."

"But how do I make him smile naturally?"

"Naturally means at his own pace. If he wants to smile, then let him, but you should ease up with the issue." Ivysaur laughed as she continued to watch Kirby and Charizard fight over the last marshmallow.

Because the poison Pokemon was smart, and because she didn't want to upset poor Meta Knight anymore, Squirtle took the time to ponder the advice instead of trying to press the issue. None of the things she found funny seemed to have any effect on the dark warrior and, when evening finally came around, Squirtle was starting to think that maybe it was just best to simply leave the star warrior be.

As it eventually turned out, Squirtle had the ability to make Meta Knight smile and take off his mask without even trying when, groggy and disorientated, she awoke in the middle of the night, her eyes focusing slowly on Meta Knight whose cape she had fallen asleep on. She couldn't keep her eyes open after that awesome movie last night; it was a comedy but Meta Knight still didn't laugh. Falling asleep on the dark coloured cape wasn't intentional... the cape he wore was so comfy.

When she finally could see properly, to her astonishment, Meta Knight's lips were not only curved upwards but visible without the menacing mask on his face. Was that even possible? She was left wondering what on earth could have happened to provoke such a reaction. It wasn't long until the round figure spoke.

"You've been drooling," he said, sounding more amused then anything else. Squirtle blushed and was clearly embarrassed when she dragged her light blue hand across her mouth to find that Meta Knight was is right. "And you make weird faces when you sleep," He added in.  
Squirtle grimaced. It's not the first time she heard that. Charizard and her master as well as a whole other bunch of smashers had so often mentioned that to her.

Meta Knight gave a soft, chuckle, and even the water Pokemon couldn't help but to grin back. She liked that look Meta Knight had when he wasn't wearing his mask. Not only was he just darn adorable, but she liked a lot better when he smiled. It makes him appear softer, more handsome. Squirtle pretended she wasn't blushing, but he knew perfectly well that Meta Knight could see how red her cheeks were in the moonlight pooling through the window anyway.

"You have brawls tomorrow. Get some rest," Meta Knight whispered quietly to not wake up anyone else. "I'll be right here."

Squirtle gave a tired nod, knowing better than to turn those words right back at him. Meta Knight was a night owl, after all. He would only sleep when he was good and ready to.

Making sure to roll over onto her side first, Squirtle closed her large, arched eyes, hoping that she wouldn't face the white eyed smasher while she slept again. Making Meta Knight smile was all well and good, but not if poor Squirtle was unwittingly the source of that amusement.

* * *

YAY! All done! I hope you like it Akane-Sama!

Review!


End file.
